In advertisement exchanges, such as auction-based online advertising exchanges, parties such as publishers play a very important role. Yet existing techniques do not sufficiently provide for or optimize involvement of publishers and other involved parties.
There is a need for techniques for use in auction-based online advertising exchanges, such as techniques for optimizing such exchanges and associated operations.